Methanol has the potential to be a readily available, relatively low cost fuel in many locations and can be used to fuel automotive engines. At present, however, methanol is not as readily available as other fuels such as gasoline. A dual fuel supply system allows a vehicle operator to use methanol when it is available and to use another fuel when methanol is not available.